Ilusión Familiar
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Movimiento por un mundo con más Crime Sorcière del foro Cannon Island [Resumen] La ilusión en la que quedó atrapado, duele. No quiere estar ahí; sin embargo auque lo niegue, ya ocupa un lugar en esa vil ilusión familiar. [¿Ooc?]


**Ilusión Familiar**

 **«DDR» Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Movimiento por un mundo con más **Crime Sorcière** del foro: **Cannon Island.**

 **Personaje:** Macbeth/Midnight.

 **Extensión:** 1500 - 2000

 **Género:** Family.

* * *

 ** _Ilusión Familiar_**

[OneShot]

(MacBeth/Midnight)

Desde hace un mes, la misma historia se repite otra vez. Día tras día es lo mismo, en el que tú, nuestro supuesto salvador se aleja de nosotros diciéndonos una absurda mentira.

 _Nos mientes igual que él... Igual que nuestro supuesto padre._

Lo que nos molesta no es que nos dejes a mitad de la nada, ya que tu presencia nos repugna, porque la herida que nos hicistes en el pasado aún continúa causando dolor. También nos tiene sin cuidado que engañes a Hoteye haciéndole creer que pronto verá a su hermano menor, pues el creer en tus palabras vacías es decisión sólo de él.

Entonces, ¿por qué nos enferma esto que haces?

No lo sé, pero Erik sí. Erik escuchó la verdad que nos escondistes entre palabras camuflajeadas en fe y esperanza, descubriendo así, que al igual que papá, tú también nos estás traicionando y tratandonos como piezas más del juego de poder que se ha creado en todo Ishgar.

 _¿Acaso esto es la libertad qué nos prometiste?_

Lo dudo; sin embargo prefiero esta clase de libertad a tener que estar encadenado en una fría y oscura celda de prisión. Además, mientras estamos perdidos a mitad de la nada, los gritos y el llanto que me perseguían en el pasado se han convertido en un tenue y cálido soplido del viento.

En busca de poder cumplir el sueño que siempre he anelado, dejé de mirar las siluetas de tres magos que alguna vez pertenecierón al gremio oscuro Oración Seis y cerré los ojos, tratando así de sumergirme en el apacible sueño que siempre deseé.

Quiero olvidarme de todo. Alejar los gritos y llanto que la torre del paraíso implantó dentro de mi cabeza, y sobretodo, me interesa reprimir el hecho de saber que nuevamente, nos dejamos engañar con palabras llenas de dolorosa amabilidad.

 _Porque tú Jellal, resultaste ser aún peor que Brain_.

Nos engañaste con palabras cruelmente hermosas y por hacer que lentamente perdamos la esencia que nos caracterizaba, obligándonos a formar parte de una ilusión familiar; porque quieras o no, Oración Seis, son y siempre serán los generales demonio.

 _Y a los demonios, se les prohíbe tener cosas puras como lo es una familia._

* * *

—¿Qué utilizarón esta vez?

A lo lejos, alcancé a escuchar que la chica que acompaña a Jellal le replicaba a alguien, pero como estaba más dormido que despierto no capté de qué iba el tema de conversación ni por qué y a decir verdad, no importaba su charla.

Y es qué, podía imaginar que la escena casi familiar que se presentaba más adelante, se asemejaba a lo que nos fue arrebatado por el destino que fue escrito para nosotros y ver eso ,me dolería.

 _Ver una típica escena familiar, sería más doloroso que las pesadillas que suelo crear._

Mejor, en lugar de ver esa ilusión familiar que la chica que acompaña a Jellal protagonizaba en este instante, preferí acomodarme mejor sobre el tronco del árbol en el que me hallaba recostado para así volver al mundo de los sueños, otra vez.

—A mí no me veas, _Melody._

Sorano fue la primera valiente en enfrentase a la subordinada de Jellal. Representando así, a los que alguna vez fueron los seis ex generales demonio. Aunque lo hizo de forma errónea, al llamar Melody a la tal Meredy.

Ante los actos del Ángel caído que tenemos en el grupo, estoy seguro que Brain habría sonreído complacido, ya que Sorano se mostró superior.

—Soy Meredy, Sorano —Le corrigió, dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina a Sorano. Por su parte ¿Sawyer? y ¿Erik? comenzaron a reír—. Además, no quieran cambiar de tema y respondan.

Al llegar esa ligera amenaza a mis oídos, abrí lentamente los ojos, topandome con que efectivamente la extraña realidad que veía, bien se podría asemejar a mis ilusiones de pesadillas. Y no era exagerar, ya que a unos metros más adelante, la chica que acompaña a Jellal, estaba intimidando a mis compañeros pareciendo así una típica pelea familiar.

Levanté una ceja intrigado. Sin embargo no hice ningún comentario ni movimiento que delatara que ya había despertado, porque así evitaría el ser involucrado en el problema que mis compañeros tenían.

Noté que mis compañeros, Sorano, Erik y Sawyer quedaron en silencio y a juzgar por las posiciones que ellos presentaban, se podía deducir que estaban asustados.

¿Asustados?

¿Sería posible? Lo dudaba, puesto que al formar parte del gremio oscuro Oración Seis, hicimos un puñado de atrocidades que nunca nos dieron miedo, por ello creo imposible que ese trio tenga miedo de una simple niña.

Además, lo único que nos aterra es ese lugar...

 _Esa torre oscura, sí da miedo._

—Preguntale a Erik.

Sawyer evadió el problema y casi al instante, tres pares de ojos se posaron en el recién nombrado.

—A mí no me pases el problema, Sawyer. —Se quejó Erik, desviando el aparente problema de forma ágil.

—Tú fuiste el que me dijiste « _usa tu velocidad y consigue unas plantas que se asemejen a las que necesitamos.»_

Mientras que la tal Meredy negaba con la cabeza, Erik emitía un «Bah» que fue seguido de:

—Eso fue porque somos un gremio y nos debemos apoyar. —aseguró la aliada de Jellal, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Gremio? ¿Un gremio sirve para apoyarse? Si no estuviera fingiendo estar dormido, habría irrumpido en la conversación. Ya que lo vivido en carne propia, sabía que los gremios para lo único que sirven es para tratarte como si fueras un pieza más de un juego de poder.

Pero no cualquier pieza, porque hasta donde recuerdo en el juego que Brain llevaba, nosotros como sus hijos adoptivos eramos simples e insignificantes peones.

De ese juego maligno en el qué él nos involucró surge la razón de ocultar nuestros nombres reales, porque Erik, Sorano, Sawyer, Richard y Macbeth fueron los nombres de personas que alguna vez existieron y no de las fichas del juego titulado los Oración Seis.

—Entonces apoyanos y has tú el trabajo. —aconsejó Sorano.

—¡Pero, es no es el chiste! —aseguró— Saben qué, deberían aprender a Richard.

Rodé los ojos. Aprender de él era casi imposible, pues Richard había sepultado el dolor dentro de su ser.

Hastiado de esa molesta conversación y de que no me dejaran perderme en el infinito y tranquilo mundo de sueños, me levanté de mi lugar dispuesto a dar fin a la conversación.

—No te equivoques. Nosotros no formamos parte de la ilusión que Jellal quiere crear —comenté con suma tranquilidad, en cuanto llegué hasta ellos—. Somos simples espectadores cuyo único objetivo es alcanzar la libertad con nuestras propias manos.

Los cuatro presentes, guardaron silencio. Dulce y preciado silencio, el cual tomé como señal de que ella había captado el punto.

—Y ahora, callense que quiero dormir. —ordené regresando a los pies del árbol que protegía mis sueños.

Porque dormido olvido todo, en especial la ilusión familiar que lentamente nos quiere consumir.

Desperté horas más tarde y todo gracias a que una molesta luz, me deba de lleno en el rostro.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y descubrí que el causante de mis molestias, era el atardecer. Debido a que este con su molestas tonalidades que varían entre el rojo y el amarillo, optaron por interrumpir mi sueño.

Suspiré fastidiado y en vez de huir de la claridad, permanecí ahí. Quieto. Muy quieto.

Me fue imposible no notar que de Sorano y compañía no quedaban rastro alguno. ¿A dónde se meterían? Quise preguntar, ya que no me gustaba quedarme solo.

La soledad, me hacía sentir abandonado y pérdido.

Rompiendo mis pensamientos, la figura de la tal Meredy apareció de la vieja y abandonada casa que nos protegía.

Intenté ignorarla y hacer lo que siempre hago, quedando como simple espectador que divaga la situación dentro de sus pensamientos, pero ella me lo impidió, pues todo indicaba que venía en mi dirección.

—Has despertado. —prununció, al frente mío. Mostrando una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

A mí me dio curiosidad y quise preguntar el por qué sonreía, si hasta donde sé, ella también ha sido víctima del destino; pero me límite a observarla.

—Y... Los demas. —musité, teniendo la mirada atenta de ella.

—Dentro de la casa. ¿Puedo? —informó y preguntó indicándome un lugar a mi lado; no obstante no respondí. Y ella se sento— Erik dijo que no era conveniente que estuvieran por aquí, cuando la princesa despertara.

Frunci el ceño. Al mismo tiempo en que un recuerdo se infiltraba en mis pensamientos.

«Midnigth, escuché que una de las hadas te dijo princesa durmiente.»

—Ya veo.

No dije más. Porque las palabras no eran lo mío y como era de esperarse, nos sumió el silencio.

—¿Macbeth, sigues enojado?

Luego de un rato, habló ella. Pronunciando el nombre de alguien que no existe y problemente nunca existió. Le respondí con un distente «no».

—No te creo. Sigues enojado, porque los tratamos como a miebros de nuestro gremio —comentó con la mirada fija en algún lugar—, pero no lo hacemos con mala fe. Lo único que queremos es hacerlos sentir como parte de un _algo._ Tal vez como de una... ¿familia?

Una ¿Familia? Igual a la ilusión que Brain nos dio para que fuéramos sus peones.

—No lo somos. No somos una familia, eso es una mera ilusión.

Escuché que ella suspiro y con ello, pensé que no diría más.

—Alguien muy especial me dijo que un gremio es una familia —Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y con cierta melancolía—. Y nosotros, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, todos nosotros ya formamos parte de la familia Crime Sorciere, ocupando así, un papel fundamental para esta familia.

—¿Cómo? —indagué curioso.

—Por ejemplo —Meredy pareció dudaria, aún así continúo—. Richard. Él sería el tío empalagoso que gusta de hacernos cariñitos. Por otro lado, Sawyer vendría siendo el primo arrogante que presume de su velocidad, Erik...

—Cobra —Le detuve, porque tenía claro que lugar ocupaba él—, es el primo molesto que le gusta joder a los demás.

Porque recordé que debido a lo que escucho de mí, él comenzó a joderme la existencia diciéndome _bella durmiente._

—¿Y Ángel? —Ella no sabía que lugar ocupaba, por ello pregunte.

—La hermana que acosa a el primo molesto. Tú serías el hermano serio y reservado; y yo...

Al llegar a ella, dejó su asignación incompleta.

—La hermana pequeña que trata de unir a la familia. —terminé de asiganarle el lugar que le toca.

Me di cuenta que Meredy asintió con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Mientras que Jellal... Es un intento de padre que anda en busca de nuestra madre. —dijimos al únisono.

Y es verdad, ya que desde Fairy Tail se desmanteló, él anda en busca de la Scarlet, dejando nuestra ilusión de familia sola.

* * *

 _ *** * * Notas de la Autora:**_

* * *

«N/A»: 1779 fueron las palabras utilizadas para la realización de este OneShot.

«N/A»: Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi a este "chico" me quedé con cara de ¿y qué es? ¿Chico o chica? Porque su apariencia confunde, pero ya. Eso quedó en el pasado.

«N/A»: Para la ruleta rusa del Crime Sorciere, me preparé mentalmente e incluso llegué a decirme que Hoteye me tocaría, entonces random-destroza sueños-sama viene y me sale con este personaje y en género familiar... Juro que quedé en blanco, costo horrores tratar con él.

Yo quería amor o a Erik.


End file.
